Talk:Lucky Lulush
Wild Carrot Has anyone done any testing on whether this also heals other characters in campaign battles? If so I think it'd be "the" pet to use when participating in campaign battles. Tested in Campaign. 100 TP Wild Carrot cured me and ALL players/NPCs within range for ~297. 200+ TP pushed the cure up to 351. So expect bigger cures when you're loaded with TP waiting for charges. Tested as lvl 76 BST so there will be an increase in this for lvl 80 obviously.Judgmentx 17:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I've seen a semi-consistent 245 at exactly 100TP and 435 at 300 TP spanning from LV76 to LV80(With Lulush being LV74 - 79). When I say "semi-constant" I'm saying that its almost always been that amount but theres some X factor that changes it ever so slightly.I don't think theres a randomizer on this calculation because I've seen exact cure amounts too often. --Instantmusic 20:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Jug, Rant and Rave I simply must say that, that Lulush is a spectacular jug. I play as BST/DNC, and with Lulush I can put out some pretty nice healing power by spamming Wild Carrot. A Curaga II every 3 minutes doesnt seem like much, but in the right PT it's invaluable. I've been in many mageless EXP PTs and helped to keep everyone afloat thanks to this bunny. :It's actually Curaga III; Curaga II is equal to an AoE Cure III, and Wild Carrot is AoE Cure IV (well, for the most part at least, since he'll almost always have enough TP to make it equal to Curaga III while waiting on charges). Regardless tho, I completely agree to the greatness of this ability in a party situation :). RedDragon08 09:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Now I wouldnt dare be a main healer as BST/DNC. But if you have at least two other members with some sort of sub healing(DRG, or DNC sub) then you dont even need a mage. Foot Kick is a nice move as well. As BST 76 in the coast fighting Seaboard Vultures, Lulush's Foot Kicks easily deal 500 damage a charge; Maxing at about 800 and flooring at 200. She was also delivering normal attacks for 90-120 damage with a fairly low delay. Crits clearing 220 easy, and she crits quite often. The Double Attack rate was suprising as well. Snow Cloud I havnt used much. I've had good luck paralyzing VT/IT mobs with it, but the damage output and paralyze proc seems to be lacking. I'd like to hear if anyone else has tried this move and their experience with it. (ive probably tried it a total of 10 times) On a finishing note, I am yet to try an all BST 76+ PT with this jug. But I can imagine it would be fantastic. At least 3 members using Lulush with all BST as /DNC should make a pretty awesome PT. If anyone wants to attempt this hit me up! I can make'em too, so bring me the Snoll Arms and we're good to go. --User:Bismarck.Sutekii 17:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else get a command error when trying to use some moves in Ready ? Some of the new jugs won't seem to let me use certain tp moves. Wondering if anyone else had this problem --Oomyung 23:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *Theres an issue if you use spellcast with the Ready command. You're able to use a lazier macro syntax (i.e. "/pet foot kick me"), but for some reason this also makes the standard Ready menu throw out a "...a command error occured." sometimes. If this is the case with you, your current options are to stop using spellcast or become accustomed to the lazy macro(which is pretty sweet) /pet wild carrot me /pet foot kick me /pet spiral spin me ... If you're NOT using spellcast though and you still have this problem(I had it for a while) then you can still access the command by using a strict macro, i.e. /pet "Wild Carrot" **Thanks that was helpful.--Oomyung 21:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) This jug is the way to go when doing trials as long as your fighting easy prey. I was able to gather up 10+ Lesser Colibri/Spiders in Kuftal/Brasscaps in Grauberg and kill them all with 3-4 Whirl Claws. It did was doing 1k-1.5k damage on the colibri!--Ramuh.Masema 02:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Stat Discussion I have gathered the following data to help determine Familiar Stats. this is parsed from level 0 mobs. Player Melee Dmg Melee % Hit/Miss M.Acc % M.Low/Hi M.Avg #Crit C.Low/Hi C.Avg Crit% LuckyLulush 54742 95.32 % 113/8 93.39 % 460/487 474.06 32 497/523 510.72 28.32 % I think its safe to say that crit rate caps at 30%. This is non-abyssea non-atma situation ofcourse. This seems to be the case with most WAR type jug pets. My base damage estimate for lulush is 142. Also Lulush normally gets 6.2 tp/hit